When Two Worlds Collide Part 2
by cashmoneybc
Summary: I hope you read the first part of this story it is the same title. Anyway in this part Elsa helps the Jack and the Guardians to defeat Pitch Black wile he's trying to put fear into the world and especially Arendelle. Plus there might even be a surprise villain I'll throw in. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Jack and Elsa arrived at the North Pole they got captured by Yetis.

"Jack what's happening?"

"Its ok Elsa these are Santa's Yetis they just didn't get the memo that I'm allowed to bring another person."

"Well couldn't they have washed the bag it smells of stale cookies and tape."

"Hahaha yeah I know."

"Wait you..."

Then they were thrown out of the bag into a ring of light. All they could see were big shadows from the yetis and then all of the lights came on and a big man in a red suit split between the yetis to greet Jack and Elsa.

"Hello Jack and Elsa! Welcome to the North Pole!" The man said with a Russian accent.

"Hey North how's the toy making coming along."

"It's pretty good Jack thank you for Asking."

"Um excuse me I have two questions, first I thought your name was Santa and second how do you know my name?" Elsa asked.

"Well yes I am Santa but my friends call me North, so you can call me by that name. To answer the second question I should show you the globe."

So Jack took hold of Elsa's hand with North in front he led the way to the globe. When they got there they saw one black spot on the map.

"Wait that's Arendelle why is it all blacked out and the rest is yellow." Asked Elsa.

"Well that is why we sent Jack to find you. With all of your fear and power you caused a man named Pitch Black to arise, and this is big problem because if he comes back then the whole world will be in fear. And that is the thing we have been fighting for years."

"Oh well I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"Well I know this is not a good thing to say but I'm glad you were like this because then I would have never met you." Jack said while blushing.

"Thank you." Elsa said while giggling.

"Oh so this is the real reason why you brought her. You two have a thing. Haha Jack you have girl friend no?"

"Well yea and I wanted all four of you to meet her so where's everyone else?"

"Well you know it's nighttime somewhere in the world so thats where Sandy and Tooth are and Bunny is painting eggs but were having a meeting tonight and you came early for the first time. This girl must be very special no?"

"Well yes but there's a problem I can live forever but she's going to grow old. Any advice?"

"Jack I know this problem this happened to me and yes this is a big problem but my advice is just love her everyday like it's the last cherish her."

"You don't have to worry about that." Jack said while looking at Elsa and she looked back.

"Well if you two want you can look around the factory and I'm going to go and carve some toys."

As North left Jack explained to Elsa that North carves ice to show the yetis what to do. Then they went and toured the workshop as Elsa looked around she was in awe and so was Jack just watching her. It looked as if her inner kid was let out. But then Jack heard the fluttering of wings and turned around and saw Tooth but she pushed right past him to Elsa and started to poke around in her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Jack her teeth are snowy white just like yours. Oh and her gums are so healthy!"

"Huh arh yoh." Elsa mumbled.

"Tooth! Come on get your hands out of her mouth she doesn't even know you."

"Sorry." Tooth replied as she took her hands out of Elsa's mouth.

"Oh well you must be the tooth fairy!" Elsa gleamed.

"Yep! And let me say even when you were younger you always had wonderful teeth."

"Ummmmm thank you. So you know who I am huh."

"Yes and I heard from North you two have a little thing together." As she said that both Jack and Elsa grew bright red.

"Aey but I think he doesn't deserve ya." Someone said in a Austrailian accent.

Then Elsa turned around and started to get really exited.

"It's the Easter bunny! But unfortunately I've never participated in Easter."

"Yeah because you've locked yourself up in your room not wanting to master your powers. Did Jack help?"

"Yes he did." Elsa said while looking at Jack smiling.

"So did you two do anything Elsa." Bunny said smirking while both Jack end Elsa turned really bright red.

"Bunny! That is not a very appropriate question. Especially to a queen." Tooth warned.

Then a short gold man with bed head flew through the window.

"Sandy! Hey bud how's the dream business."

Then he smiled and shook his head yes. Then he turned his head to Elsa and had a question mark made of sand over his head.

"Thats Jacks first girlfriend mate." Said Bunny.

Then he made a heart over his head but shrug his shoulders.

"Go on Elsa show him why." Tooth said.

"Stand back." Elsa instructed.

Then she shot frost out of her hand covering the four. Then they shook it all off. Then Sandy made the same heart and shook his head yes in approval. Then North came into the room.

"Ok now that everyone is here let's start the meeting." North said as his face darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you have all met Elsa. And now it's time to get down to business and i know that I said that Pitch is not strong but this was sort of a lie. Yesterday the entire globe was covered in black sand and I saw Pitch's shadow and I heard him whisper Elsa's name and then laughed." North explained.

"Black sand? But how, I thought only Sandy could create dust, mate." Replied Bunny.

Then Sandy shrugged his shoulders.

"So this is why I'm glad you brought Elsa, Jack." Said North.

"Why? To use her as bait?!"

"Wow this idea sounded better in my head."

"Jack it's fine I'll be happy to help the guardians in anyway I can." Elsa said with a smile.

"No! I will not let you do this." Then he ran out.

"I'll go talk to him just give us a few minutes."

Then Elsa went into the room that Jack was. He had his hood up and he was sitting on the window will. Then he was making a frost picture of Elsa on the window.

"Jack why won't you let me do this? I want to help them this is my fault so I want to fix this. Why won't you let me help?"

"Because I don't want to loose you you're the best thing thats ever happened to me."

"Same here but I need to help." Then she sat down next to him and held his hand.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too." Then she kissed his cheek.

"So can I help you and the guardians?"

"Yes, but just promise me you won't get hurt."

"I promise." Then Jack stood up and picked Elsa up like a princess twirled her around and kissed her.

"Awwww." All of the guardians awed.

Then Jack let Elsa down gently.

"Well ok let's get this done then." Jack announced.

"To Arendelle! And to the sled!" Announced North.

Then they started to walk to the sled.

"There's no way I'm going in some rickety old sled... Woah that's actually pretty cool." Jack said in amazement.

Then Jack helped Elsa in the sled then he followed and sat next to her. Then the rest of the group except Bunny.

"I think my tunnels might be faster and safer mate." Said Bunny.

"Don't be silly now come on." Said Tooth as she pulled him in.

"Buckle up." North instructed.

"Where are the bloody seat belts?!" Bunny asked.

"Haha that was just expression!"

Then North started to fly the sled they went through tunnels, then they finally got out and were in open skies. When Jack and Elsa looked over at Bunny he was clinging on for dear life. Elsa started to giggle because of this human sized tough acting Australian bunny was afraid of flying.

"Watch this." Jack whispered to Elsa.

"Hey Bunny look at this... ahhh!"

"Ahh North!" Then Bunny looked down and saw Jack resting on the ski.

"Awe you do care."

"You bloody show pony."

Then he sat back next to Elsa and they both started to laugh. Then North took out his snow globe and whispered Arendelle then he threw it into the air and a portal opened up. Then they flew into it and started their adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they got to Arendelle it was very dark. It was pitch black exept from the glow of fires on the street. The six heard screams from the peasants on the outskirts of town but once they got closer to the castle the caose died down. But when they got there they saw the gates closed. Elsa looked over at Jack with distress in her eyes. Then they landed right in front of the twin fountains and Elsa started running to the door with Jack following. Then Elsa opened the door but the only light they saw was from the fire in the living room. So Elsa ran to the room and opened the door.

"Ah Elsa I never thought you would come back so soon." Said a tall man in black.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Well my dear I'm the thing that lurks in the shadows...I'm Pitch." Then one of his dust horses slammed the door shut. Elsa heard Jack bang on the door.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to join me. I know that together we can have you control your powers better."

"I can already control them."

"Well of coarse you can... When your emotions are in check. But what happens when you get mad or sad or even in FEAR."

"Well I umm."

"You don't know do you. I can help you I don't want people hurt like what you did to your sister twice might I add."

Then Elsa had a look of fear as she had a flash back of what she did. Then the guardians burst through the door and Pitch disapeared.

"Elsa are you ok you look as if you've seen a ghost. I tried to come in but you locked the door." Jack said as he hugged her.

"Elsa you're shaking what happened?"

"I I saw Pitch. And he wanted me to join him by telling me I might hurt someone when I get emotional then you guys came in. And he also mentioned my sister."

"Grr I'm going to kill him."

"Calm down Jack don't worry we'll get him."

"Elsa?"

"Anna!" Then Elsa ran over to her and gave her a hug. Then they stopped.

"Wait... is that Santa. Huh the Toothfairy, the Easterbunny, and the Sandman. Oh my gosh this is so cool!"

"Yep here they are right here in our living room... Wheres Kristoff and Olaf?"

"Yeah that's why I'm glad your here. Everyone has gone crazy. There's crime in the outskirts but I don't know why."

"It's Pitch. I'm sure of it." Said North.

"Who's Pitch?" Anna asked.

"You don't worry about it." Elsa said.

"So how are we going to get him?" Elsa asked.

"Well we don't really find him he sorta finds us." Replied Bunny.

"So what do we do till then?" Elsa asked.

"Well you and Jack are going to stay here and watch over the castle and us four are going to patrol the streets."

"Well before you go out I'll make you all some hot chocolate. Then Elsa went into the next room which was the kitchen and started to make the hot chocolate. When she was done making it she passed out the cups to each person in the room. Once everyone was done with their drinks Anna went to bed. Then Jack and Elsa stayed up for a little longer so they went into the throne room and made a winter wonderland. When they finished playing around in the snow the headed upstairs to the bed rooms.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, but I just couldn't leave I don't know why but it was like he froze me into place." Elsa apologized.

"It's fine Elsa I'm just glad your ok."

Then they got to Elsa's room.

"I know we haven't known each other long but I'm just too afraid to be by myself do you mind if you sleep with me in my room." She said as she blushed.

"It's fine Elsa I would want someone to stay with me too if I was in this position."

"Thanks."

Then they both went in Jack looked around. She had light purple walls with wooden flooring. There was a portrait on the wall of her father and then he saw her queen sized bed. Then he turned around and saw Elsa in her light blue night gown that went to her knees. It was a little dark in the room except for the candles that casted a light glow on the room. Then Elsa got in bed and Jack sat on the edge. Then he laid down right next to her so she rested her head on his shoulder. Then they both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Elsa woke up she was no longer in her bed she was in a very dark room.

"Hehehe hello Elsa." Said Pitch.

"Where am I and where are you?"

"Well I am everywhere and nowhere at the same time... Now where you are is what you choose."

"Choose what?"

"Well if you join me or not. I'll give you an example of each then when I return back to you then you must decide. Oh and have fun."

Then it felt like Elsa was whooshed in a strong wind and she woke up in bed with Jack.

"Whew it was all a dream." Elsa thought.

"Morning sleepyhead how did you sleep." Asked Jack.

"Wonderful."

"Good." Then Jack picked up Elsa and carried her down the stairs. Once Jack got into the living room he set her down and then Elsa almost swooned because she saw her parents.

"Morning sweetie." Her father said as he gave her a hug.

"D... Dad? But how you were in a boating accident."

"Don't you remember you and your friend Pitch went into the underworld and found us. Then you froze the underworld and no one can die again."

"Where's Anna?" Asked Elsa still confused.

"She's with her fiancé." Answered her mother.

"So you don't mind her marrying Kristoff?"

"Of coarse not. If she's happy then we're happy. But we are not happy about one thing." Said her father.

"And what is that?"

"You and Jack. Oh and also your powers." Answered her mother.

Then as Elsa fell to the ground she woke up in the same dark room. Once she was there she felt the same whoosh and woke up in her bed with a man she's never seen before.

"Morning beautiful." He said.

"Ahhhhhh. Who are you?! And where's Jack?"

"Honey I know it's tuff loosing Jack but I thought you were over this. I asked you if you were ready to remarry and you did it for our kingdom. Remember this ended the war between Arendelle, Weasleton and Pitch that Jack was a victim to while protecting you."

Then Elsa started to weep.

"What about Anna, Kristoff, and my powers?"

"They're both fine. But dont you remember you used up all of your powers defeating Pitch and trying to save Jack and the guardians. But they all died."

"No no no no! Jack!" Elsa shouted as she wept.

Then she ran to the cemetary and found Jacks tomb stone with a statue of Jack sitting on top of of it while leaning on his staff. She then bent down to read the stone.

'Here lies Jack Frost. A wonderful leader, fighter, friend, and lover'

Elsa stood up and touched the statues face with her hands and then collapsed. Her head was on its lap and she cried. It seemed like she was there for hours and when she was out of tears she stood up kissed the statues forehead and walked away with her arms crossed. Then she felt a strong wind carry her. Then she woke up in her bed but Jack wasn't in it with her.

"Jack! Why did you have to die!" Then she slammed the pillow on her face and cried some more.

Then she heard foot steps running up the stairs.

"Elsa! I'm not dead I'm here!" Then he stood in the door way and ran to Elsa's bed side then Elsa took the pillow off of her face and sat up. Then Jack put her in his embrace and she cried some more.

"Jack I thought you were dead."

"Shh sh. No you just had a bad dream I'm here." Then he looked her in the eye.

"I will all ways be here." Then he kissed her on the forehead and rocked her gently.

"There's one more thing Jack. Pitch was there and he told me I had to choose." Then Jacks grip on Elsa tightened up a little bit.

"Don't worry Elsa I will protect you."

"How? You can't protect me in my dreams."

"Well I know someone who can."

Then they heard the front door open and close.

"Dont worry Elsa everything will be ok. I promise." Then they gave eacother a kiss. Elsa changed in the bathroom and when she was done her and Jack went downstairs to greet the guardians. They found them in the dinning room eating breakfast along with Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf.

"Guys we need to talk." Jack announced.

"About what?" Asked North.

"Pitch." Elsa said nervously.

"Where is he?" Asked Tooth angrily.

"In my dreams." Answered Elsa in a shaky voice.

"Aie mate that's a problem." Said Bunny.

"Yes and a dangerous one too."

Then everyone looked at Elsa with fear and concern. Except Jack he had a sadness in his eyes.

"Why is everyone staring at me like that?" Elsa asked.

Then Jack took hold of Elsa's hand and looked her in the eye.

"Sweetie, if he can control your dreams then he can control you."

Then for the first time in forever Elsa feared death.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Then breakfast continued in silence. When the big four finished Elsa showed them the rooms they could sleep in. Once she finished she caught back up with Jack he was in the ball room.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing in here?"

"Well I did miss the most important important party of the queen... But I don't remember getting an invitation."

Then Elsa laughed. "You probably would of snuck in anyway."

"Especially if I saw you." Jack held his hand out to her and she took hold of it then they started slow dancing without any music. They were perfectly in sinc with each other. Then Jack put Elsa in a dip and Olaf came in.

"Hey Jack the carriage is ready."

"Thanks Olaf." Then Olaf gave a little giggle and skipped away.

"Where are we going?" Asked Elsa.

"You'll see." Jack said with a grin.

They both loaded into the carriage and started going to the fjord. When they got to the waters edge Jack touched the water with his staff and it made an ice bridge that reached the forest. After traveling in the forest for a while Jack put a blind fold on Elsa. The next thing that Elsa knew was that the carriage went up a hill and then stopped. She sat there for a while but then she felt Jack's cool touch lift her up and carried her she knew they were flying up and that they were in the mountains because she felt ice cold air pushing them upward. Then she felt the ground beneath her feet it was slick but she didn't slip so she knew she was on ice. Jack took the blind fold off and Elsa was back in her castle, the one she built with Jack. She was so happy then she saw a picnic basket with a blanket spread out and the driver who also plays the violin. Elsa gave Jack a hug and kissed him.

"Oh Jack thank you this is so sweet. A perfect picnic in the perfect place with the perfect boyfriend." She said while looking at Jack.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought this would be a perfect first date."

"Now that you've said that you're right we've never had a first date but it feels as if I've known you forever."

Then they sat down and the driver started to play. Jack took out a sandwich for each of them and he poured her a glass of sparkling cider. They both ate and talked Jack already knew everything about Elsa so now he had to tell her his story. He told her that he used to be by himself learning his power and then after three years he was recruited by the guardians.

"I have a question." Said Elsa.

"Yes?"

"Well umm you never told me this but... How did you get your powers?"

"Well I don't really remember all I know that it was dark and cold and I was scared. But then I saw the moon, it was so big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away while it lifted me out of a frozen lake. And when the darkness was gone I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there, who I was, and what I was supposed to do I've never known. A part of me wondered if I ever would. Then I touched my staff with my foot accidently and ice crystals formed. After playing around abit with my new power the Man in the Moon told me my name but nothing else. But I know he gave me my powers and now I know why."

"Why?" As Elsa teared up.

"To find and protect you. And of coarse the kids but mostly you."

One tear fell out of Elsa's eye and she leaned her head on his shoulder. After a while Elsa stood up, held Jack's hand and they danced to the violin music.

"I'm so glad you found me Jack I don't think that I would've ever learned to use my powers without you." Elsa looked to the sky and saw the moon so she silently thanked him for bringing a wonderful man into her life. Then they heard the door slam open and heard two people running up the stairs. Jack pushed Elsa behind him and guarded her with his staff in hand. When the door slammed open of the room they were in they saw North, Sandy, and Bunny. Then Jack lowered his staff.

"Hey guys whats wrong?" Asked Jack.

"There is trouble at Tooth Palace!" Announced North. Then the five of them ran downstairs to Norths sleigh.

"Elsa stay here so I know you're safe." Instructed Jack.

"No way! And besides the only safe place is with you since Pitch has control of my dreams and possibly me."

"She's right mate it will be safer if we could keep an eye on her." Replied bunny.

"Fine but stay close to me." Then they loaded in and started to fly so North took out a snowglobe and whispered Tooth Palace. Then a portol apeared and they flew into it. When they got there it was a disaster and the five knew it was all Pitchs fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There were black sand horses everywhere and they were capturing the little Toothfairys everyone was fighting them but they were only able to save one Toothfairy. Then they landed in the palace and they saw Tooth flying around worrying.

"My fairys!" She shouted. Then the one that Jack saved flew to Tooth.

"Thank goodness one of you is ok."

Then they heard the dark laugh of Pitch so they looked up and saw him. So Tooth took Bunnys boomarangs and attacked Pitch but then one of his horses guarded him and Tooth backed away.

"Woah girl, be careful they can smell fear."

"Afraid of who you? No ones been afraid of you since the dark ages!" Said Bunny.

"Ahh the dark ages everyone being afraid it was so wonderful until The Man in the Moon chose you Four, to fill children with wonder and light and everyone thought of me as a bad dream. There's no such thing as the boogie man. But now it's your turn not to be believed in. Wait is that Elsa and Jack Frost? Ah good so Elsa did you figure out what you're going to do yet... And with your silence I take that as a no. Don't worry I'll give you more time and as for the guardians." Then the six looked around and saw the bright color falling out.

"What's happening?" Elsa asked.

"The kids don't believe in me anymore."

"You see Elsa, it's great being a guardian but once the kids stop believing they loose their powers and..."

"No one can see them just why your little boyfriend can't be seen by anyone except you which I'm still trying to figure that out but..."

Then everyone tried to attack him but he laughed and disappeared so Elsa went over to tooth. And they went to Tooth lagoon.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked.

"You should of seen them they put up such a fight."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked.

"It's not the teeth he wanted it was the memories. Me and my fairys watch over the children and help them remember the joys of child hood. He took everyone's even yours Jack."

"Wait Jack was someone before he became Jack Frost?"

"Of coarse Elsa we all were someone before we became a guardian."

"So your saying I had a family! You hear that Elsa."

"Wait you don't remember?"

"No I just assumed..."

"Well come on let's go and get them." Said Elsa.

"We can't we don't know where he is."

Then Tooth started to loose some of her feathers and even the lagoon started to loose its bright color.

"The children! It's too late."

"No it's never too late... Huh idea. We will collect the teeth and children will keep believing in you." Said North.

"Wait we're talking seven continents all in one night." Said Tooth.

"Please do you know how many presents I deliver."

"And how many eggs I hide in one day."

Then Sandy put his thumbs up. Jack looked at Elsa and she smiled and shook her head yes.

"We're in too." Jack announced.

So they all loaded into Norths sleigh and they were off to collect the teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Then they got to the first place to collect teeth. They were all on the roofs. North was jumping through chimneys, bunny was hopping to the next building and Jack, Tooth, and Sandy were flying. While they were up there chit chatting Elsa was going into houses and already collecting the teeth and putting quarters under pillows. Elsa already knew where to go because Tooth gave her a list of all the kids that lost teeth.

"Hey Bunny I bet you can't collect more teeth than me." Nagged Jack.

"Aie mate I accept that challenge."

"It's a race then." Said North.

Then the five went there separate ways and competed Bunny used his tunnels to get into the rooms. Then when the four were done they went to Tooth.

"Wow you guys get the teeth and leave the presents as fast as my fairys... You have been leaving presents right?"

Then they gave eachother a look and they went to the laundry mat and got quarters. Once they ran out North gave Christmas gifts and Bunny left Easter eggs. Then Jack caught up with tooth and they were up at the kids house who Jack made sled acrossed town. Then North and Sandy came in through the window.

"What's the deal slowpokes. How are you doing tooth?" Asked North.

"Believed in."

Then Bunny came in through his tunnel.

"Oh great all of you work together and make sure the Bunny gets last place."

"Shhhhh!" Said everyone.

Then Jack took out his bag that had the teeth.

"Check it out cotton tail." Said Jack.

"You call that a bag of choppers. this is a bag of choppers." Bunny said as he pulled out a bigger bag.

"Gentlemen this is about tooth but if this was a race then I win!" Then he slammed his big bag of teeth on the floor.

"Wait this was a race?" Elsa asked as she came through the door with a huge bag of teeth.

"Well North would have won but I guess not anymore." Tooth said as she giggled.

"Wait how did I not notice a huge bag like that?" Asked North.

"Oh I put it next to the bags that had presents in them."

Then North kicked his bag and a flashlight was shown on them and they all looked to the kids bed.

"Santa... Sandman... The Easterbunny, the Toothfairy... Huh Queen Elsa!"

"Surprise were here!" Said tooth nervously.

"He can see us?" Jack asked.

"Well most of us."

Then Elsa walked over to Jack and held his hand.

"Sandy knock him out." Said Bunny.

Sandy started to walk over to the boy cracking his knuckles.

"I mean with the sand." Then a dog came and growled at Bunny.

"You should hold still. Do you know what those dogs do to bunnies?" Asked Jack.

"Well this dog hasn't seen a bunny like me I'm six foot and..." Then Jack banged the alarm clock with his staff and the dog started to chase him. He bumped into Sandy causing the sleep sand to get knocked out of his hand and hit everyone except Elsa, Jack, and Sandy. Then the boy landed in Sandys arms and the boy fell asleep.

"Awe look at them. I so wish I had a camera right now." Said Jack.

Then Jack saw a black sand horse fly by the window. Jack hovered outside the window.

"Els you stay here and watch them. Try to wake them up when they do tell them we're fighting Pitch."

Elsa got closer to the window.

"Be careful"

"I will." Then he kissed her goodbye. Jack and Sandy flew a little far from the house and landed in the street.

"This isn't your fight Jack." Said Pitch from on top of the roof.

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!"

"Teeth? What do you care about teeth."

Then Sandy appeared from behind Pitch.

"Ah this is the man I wanted to see." Sandy attacked Pitch with his sand then he threw him off of the roof near Jack.

"I'm sorry Sandy I should have never messed with your dreams. I'll tell you what... You can have them back."

Then a whole bunch of horses appeared on all sides of Jack and Sandy.

"You take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right?" Asked Jack.

Pitch got on one of his horses and made it walk close to them and he glared at them.

"Boo." Pitch said and then the horses attacked. Sandy whipped a few with his sand and they saw Norths sleigh fly over them so Sandy grabbed Jack and they flew up into the clouds. Sandy let Jack go and he started to fight. The horses followed and Tooth flew out of the sleigh and started to attack the horses. Then bunny jumped out of the sleigh when it got closer to the roof tops and attacked some of the horses with his bomaranges there and jumped back onto the sleigh. They flew back up into the clouds North let Elsa hold onto the reigns took out his swords and slashed a few horses. When Jack was fighting he saw two horses on both sides of him so he dropped down but in the process he dropped his staff when he reached it he landed on the sleigh.

"You might wanna duck." Said Bunny then he threw his bomarange at a horse. Then Tooth got in the sleigh when they looked up they saw all of the horses flying around Sandy.

"We gotta go help Sandy." Jack announced.

"I want to help you." Said Elsa.

"Ok put your arm around my shoulders."

Then Pitch made an arrow and made it go into Sandy. Then he started to turn from gold to black.

"No!" Jack yelled and he flew up out of the sleigh with Elsa.

"Hahaha don't fight the fear little man." Said Pitch.

Then Tooth tried to get out too but her and the ones in the sleigh were attacked by a hole bunch of them coming at once.

Once Sandy was absorbed into the black sand Pitch saw Jack and Elsa coming so he made all of the black sand go to them.

"Ready Elsa?" Jack said and Elsa shook her head yes. Then Jack held her closer and they combined their powers all of the power flew out of Jacks staff and they froze all of the black sand and blew Pitch out of the sky. Then Jack and Elsa passed out and started to fall so Tooth flew up and caught them. Jack was quick to regain consciousness but not Elsa.

"Jack how did you two do that." Asked Tooth.

"I don't know." Then Jack sat up and put Elsa's head in his lap and they flew back to Arendelle.

"Hahaha let's just see how much fun you'll have Jack, when you've lost Elsa too." Said Pitch when he got up out of the snow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they flew back to Arendelle Elsa was still knocked out so Jack carried her upstairs to her room. Then the four flew to the North Pole to have a funeral service. The elves swayed their heads so the bells on their hats would ring once it was over Jack went into Norths office. Then North came in to talk to Jack but then an alarm went off so they all gathered at the globe and saw one area in Arendelle was black.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted and then he flew out the window and went to Arendelle. When he got to the castle it was all covered in black ice so Jack went in and saw the Spanish duke, the French duke, and Hans.

"What's happening... Ugh forgot they can't see me."

Then Jack ran past them and up the stairs to Elsa's room and he saw Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf by the door with a look of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I don't know after you dropped her off she was having a nightmare I guess but I couldn't wake her up but then it got really cold and black ice started forming every where. And

Those guys are here in case Elsa..." Then Anna saw that Jack was getting upset.

"Never mind I'm sure she's fine."

Then Jack opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked closer to her bed and paid down next to her. She was more pale than normal and she had frozen tears on her cheeks. Then he sat up and lifted her head and held her. He kissed her forehead and stroke her hair.

"Elsa come back to me please." He whispered while tears fell down his face. Then North, Tooth, and Bunny came in.

"Jack I'm sorry to tell you but Pitch is the one who put her in a frozen sleep. The only way to get her back is to defeat Pitch. And so we need your help with Easter your the only one who can defeat multiple nightmaries at once." Explained Tooth full of compassion. Then Jack laid Elsa back down.

"Ok I'll help." Then after the three went outside Jack gave Elsa a kiss goodbye.

"I will save you no matter what it takes."

Then he went outside the two dukes and Hans were gone and he met up with the big three.

"Ok let's load onto sleigh." Said North.

"No mate my holiday my rules." Bunny said as he tapped his foot and made a tunnel and everyone fell in, and they were on their way to Easter island.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Then everyone jumped up and they were in Easter island and all of the eggs were running away.

"Something's not right." Bunny said as he sniffed the air.

Then they all got in their battle positions and a little blonde girl ran up with her hands full of eggs.

"Bunny! Hop hop hop!" She said.

"How did she..."

"Uh oh snow globe." North said to bunny.

"And Elsa probably didn't know because I was saying goodbye to her and we were both on the roof." Said Jack as he looked to the floor full of guilt.

"Well I bet she's a fairy fan!" Tooth announced as she flew up near her.

"Ooh pretty!" Said the girl.

"It's ok little one... Look at all the pretty teeth with blood and gum on them."

"Haha blood and gum don't you know how to deal with children?"

"We are too busy protecting children we don't have time for... children." Said North.

"Wow if one kid could ruin Easter were in worse shape than I thought." Said Jack as he made a snowflake fly into Bunny and then he had a happier attitude. Bunny took the girl by the hand and he let her decorate eggs. The elves and yetis helped also. Most of the eggs decorated themselves by jumping into the dye rivers. Then when they were all done the eggs went to the tunnels to travel to their destination. The little girl yawned and fell asleep in Bunnys arms.

"I think it's time to get this little ankle biter home."

"I'll do it." Announced Jack.

"But Pitch." Said Tooth..

"He's no match for this." Jack said as he held out his staff.

"That's why we need you here mate."

"Don't worry I'll be quick as a bunny."

Then he flew back to the little girls house with baby tooth accompany him. When he got the girl into bed he heard a girl call his name.

"That voice it sounds so familiar." Then he flew in the direction of the voice and baby tooth followed.

Then he landed in the forest and saw a broken bed frame with a deep hole under it. Baby tooth tried to pull him away.

"Don't worry we still have time I just need to see who this is."

He jumped in and landed in a lair he saw huge mounds of the canisters that contained teeth he was digging through them and heard Pitch's laughter.

"Why hello Jack here all alone?"

"It seems that way."

"So how's your girlfriend by the way? What was her name... Oh yea! Elsa."

"Don't you ever say her name!" Jack shouted angrily.

"Hahaha and a little while ago weren't you looking for this?" Then Pitch held out a golden canister with a picture of Jacks face then Pitch tossed it to Jack.

"Oh and Jack... Happy Easter."

"What did you do?"

"No Jack what did you do?"

Then he ran to a door but it slammed in his face and he went to another door and was dropped down into a tunnel. He saw broken egg shells everywhere so he ran to the end.

"I don't understand they're aren't any Easter eggs." Said a little girl.

"I'm so sorry here I've got these they're not that good but they're good in a pinch." Said Bunny.

"I can't believe it." She said.

"Yeah I know."

"There's no such thing as the Easter bunny." Then she walked off and Jack came up.

"Where were you?" Bunny demanded.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Pitchs nightmares smashed all the eggs." Explained Tooth. Then she saw the canister in his hand.

"Huh where did you get that?" She asked.

"Is that where you were you were with Pitch?!" Said North.

"I'm sorry."

"He needs to go." Said Bunny.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We should have never trusted you!"

Then Jack turned to Tooth and North but they turned their back to him and he flew off to face Pitch. Cause not only did he put his girlfriend in a coma but he also ruined his friends jobs. And that was not okay with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Where am I?" Thought Elsa when she got out of bed.

She saw the bathroom door cracked open so she went to see who was in there. She pushed the door open and Jack was drying himself off with a towel with his bath robe on.

"Morning snowflake."

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"We're married, remember."

Then he walked over to her and kissed her. Elsa was baffled, and she watched him walk back into the room. When he started to slip his bathrobe on she turned away and got dressed herself in the bathroom.

"I'm done now." He announced.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to him.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Jack asked.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you."

Then they opened the balcony and they flew. When Jack landed Elsa knew where they were.

"Why are we in the Southern Isles?" Elsa asked nervously.

"It's Hans' turn with you now."

"What? Why?" Elsa asked.

"Well don't you remember your married to both of us."

Then Hans walked up to greet them.

"Okay you've had your turn now give her to me." demanded Hans.

Then Jack hugged Elsa goodbye, then Jack went to leave but Hans stopped him.

"Wait, I have a gift for you." Then he reached for something behind his back and he stabbed Jack.

"Jack, No!" Elsa shouted and tears sprung into her eyes.

"Now your mine, all mine. And I'll do what I please." said Hans while attempting to grab her breasts but Elsa kneeled down to kiss Jack for the last time. But before she touched the ground she was engulfed with darkness. She felt the ground swaying beneath her when she reached out she felt a door and she pushed it open and she was on a ship. When she looked out she saw that it was stormy and all of the people were running crazily except one couple. It was her parents so she ran up to them to try and hug them but they went right through her.

"I hope Elsa will take care of Anna." said her father.

"I don't trust that she will. Her heart is full of ice and she is not capable of love." said her mother

"Well she is going to be queen." said her father

"Yes but Anna would be a better choice don't you think?" asked her mother.

"Yes."

Then the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean. Elsa could feel the sea crushing her lungs and once she ran out of air she blacked out. Then she woke up in a dark room.

"Poor Elsa. You've lost your lover and you found out your parents actually loved your sister best. I feel terribly sorry." said Pitch.

"Pitch what are you doing to my memories?"

"I was just showing you what your parents thought of you and the situation with Jack, well that's true."

"No..."

"If you join me, you will no longer know pain. All of this would have never happened. You will have your sister's trust and... your parents. What do you say?"

"What about Jack?"

"He will no longer be in your memory, but since he is dead you don't need that heavy baggage."

"I'll have my parents back?"

"Yes, and all three of them will respect and love your power."

"Can I have time to think?"

"Sorry a choice like this has to be made in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

"Deal! Please take my pain away!"

Then the room lightened up and she was able to see his hand and she shook it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack flew to the mountains of Arendelle to try and find Pitch when he landed he tried to throw his canister but he paused.

"I knew this would happen, they never really believed in you. I was trying to show you that, but I understand." Said Pitch.

Then Jack turned around and fired an icy blast out of his staff at Pitch, but then he got out of the way.

"You don't understand anything!" shouted Jack as he was shooting pitch with ice.

"No, but I understand how it feels to be cast out!" Pitch replied as he counter attacked with his shadows.

Then they both blasted each other at the same and a fog lifted up.

"To not be believed in, and long for a family. All of those years in the shadows I thought, no one knows what this feels like. Now I see that I was wrong." Said Pitch.

Jack raised his staff to him but he lowered it when he heard Pitch's explanation.

"You don't have to be alone Jack. I believe in you and so does Elsa. And I know other people will too." Pitch explained.

"In me?" asked Jack.

"Yes!"

Then they both looked up and say what they created. They made a large wall with spikes.

"Look what we can do. What goes together better than cold and dark. We can make them believe, we can give them a world where everything..."

"Is Pitch black?"

"Jack Frost and Elsa too. They'll believe in all of us."

"No they will fear us and that's not what me and Elsa want. She's a queen for petes sake. For the last time just leave all of us alone."

"You want to be left alone. Fine but first, I have something for you."

Then Elsa walked from behind Pitch. But instead of her light blue crystal dress she had on a dark navy dress.

"Elsa! You're awake?

"Yes, but Pitch captured me please help."

When Jack was about to walk to her Pitch grabbed her by the throat.

"Let her go!" Jack demanded as he aimed his staff at him.

"The staff Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over and I'll let her go."

Elsa shook her head no with fear in her eyes. He stood there for a while but then he handed it to Pitch.

"Alright, now let her go."

"OK."

The Pitch let go of Elsa and she ran to him and embraced him. When Jack looked over to Pitch he broke the staff and threw it over the cliff.

"No!"

Then Pitch started laughing and so did Elsa.

"Elsa why are you..."

Then she shot Jack with a blast mixed with ice and shadows and he fell in the cliff that his staff was thrown into. When Jack looked up all he could see was the evil grin of the one he loved.

"Elsa was the smart one now we will both rule this world." Pitch said with a laugh and Elsa joined. Then they both left and Jack passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack opened his eyes and he felt like he was defeated. There was no way that Elsa would side with Pitch but there she was. He didn't know what to do then so he sat with his knees up and he laid his head over.

"All I do is make a mess of things, I should have never gotten involved with her. My life is full of danger and I promised to take care of her." He said aloud to himself.

He sat there for a few minutes more and he hears the same girls voice and he looked down and saw something glowing in his jacket pocket. So he took the canister out and pressed the purple diamond center and he had a vision. He saw himself with brown hair and eyes and working then after he walked home and bought a pair of ice skates. He had them wrapped like a present and brought it home with him and he went to Jack woke up and he saw himself walking with his sister to the lake. He then saw the scared look on his sisters eyes when the ice was cracking and then he saved her but not himself. When he was "drowning" he saw himself and Elsa meeting for the first time in her ice castle they were talking about things and laughing but then he was in the vision Jacks point of view.

"Jack can you hear me?" Said Elsa.

"Yes?" Jack answered in confusion.

"Good, well I'm in trouble. Pitch has me in some dream like state where everything is great there and I even have my parents."

"Then how are you able to talk to me now?"

"Well my real body is sleeping and if we're both sleeping at the same time you can reach out to me or vice versa."

"So that's not really you up there?"

"Well it is but it isn't but I don't have a lot of time I need to tell you his plan."

"Ok tell me."

"He's going to use me to ruin everybody's holiday."

"How?"

"Well he's going to make me freeze everybody by putting on a little show and make me "loose control" over my powers and freeze everyone's hearts. Your the only one who can survive the cold."

"Okay, how do I stop you."

"That's going to be the hardest thing for you."

"Why?"

"You'll have to kill that Elsa and then I'll get my body back, but..."

"But what?"

"There is no guarantee that I'll come back."

"I... I can't kill you Elsa. I love you too much."

"Look if you don't do this then the whole world will be in danger." Elsa said as she teared up.

"I'll do anything else but not this." Jack said as he stood up and walked to the terrace. Then Elsa got up and hugged him from behind and he turned around and embraced her back.

"Oh no." Said Elsa.

"What?"

"I'm about to wake up. Kiss me before I go because it might be my last."

Then Jack kissed Elsa tenderly but then he pushed her away.

"Ugh, why am I kissing you. I hate you I'm also going to kill you!" Said Jack.

Then Jack woke up from his vision, fixed his staff by using his powers and he went to search for Elsa and not to see her... To kill her.

Jack flew to the North Pole to see his friends but when he got there he saw the three of them huddling around someone. When he got inside he saw Elsa in her crystal blue dress surrounded by the guardians and he got very angry.

"Jack! I'm back!" But before Elsa could stand up they all heard a dark evil laugh.

"Ah yes your back but are you in control now that's the real question." Said Pitch.

"What do you mean?" Asked Elsa.

"Well what if I told you that since you have been gone you froze everything again and you have killed your sister for real this time."

"No..."

Then Elsa fell to the floor and started weeping and Jack went over to her and hugged her and when Elsa turned to face him he stabbed her with ice. Everyone stood there with horror.

"No! Jack what have you done!" Shouted Pitch.

Then Jack blinked a few times and saw what he has done.

"No! Elsa, why did you make me do this!?" Jack shouted as tears sprung to his eyes and he cradled her lifeless body. As the guardians watched confused Pitch came up behind Jack and North took out his swords to protect the two that were on the floor.

"You couldn't have just let me kill the guardians could you Elsa. You just had to make Jack kill you. Well, hehe the only person that could save you is dead already!" He said with a laugh.

"I'll find another way to end you guardians!" And with that he left. Jack still sat there staring at her then he felt a light, cold, small hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Elsa?!" Said Jack.

"Hello."

"But... But."

Then she got on her knees and the guardians left them to talk.

"I'm sorry I tricked you but Mani told the guardians about Pitch seeing me in my dreams when I was in my deep sleep and Mani woke me up. Then the guardians helped me make a clone of me using my snow powers and the Yetis painted her to make it look like me. Mani was the one who showed you a vision of me telling you to kill me so Pitch can't use me."

"Why didn't anyone tell me."

"Then my death wouldn't look legit ament because he wouldn't have felt your fear of my death. Honestly it felt terrible for me to lie to you and be away from you."

Jack stood up and walked over to the window that he flew in from.

"I know you must be angry at me." Elsa said as she walked over to him.

"I could never be angry at you Elsa, I'm just distraught because I thought I was the one that killed you. I... I would never be able to live without you." Then he turned to Elsa.

"Me either and you don't have too."

Jack quickly embraced Elsa and held her tightly and Elsa did the same. Elsa had tears in her eyes and she looked up at Jack. He looked to her and wiped her tears away and kissed her as if he has been away from her for forever. Then they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Come on Elsa, let's get together with the rest and make a plan to end this bastard."

"Sounds good to me."

With a short kiss they went to Norths office with the rest of the guardians and started planning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"This is plan?! It will never work, one child could not make a difference." Shouted North.

"That one little boy is our only hope."

"Well it keeps us from staying invisible to one kid." Said tooth optimistically.

"And how is blondie going to help?" Asked bunny, but he wasn't six foot anymore he shrunk to a foot.

"Well when Jack and I combine our powers we become stronger but I have to do something first."

"And what is that?" Asked North.

"It's a surprise."

"Well I guess we have nothing to loose." Said Tooth.

Then Jack and Elsa walked out of the office and walked around North's shop. They held hands and didn't say anything for a while until they went to the stables where the reindeer were. Elsa looked over at Jack and he had a troubled look on his face. So she stood in front of him and put her arms a round his neck and looked in his eyes so he put his a round her waist.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you that's all, because the last time we did this you were out cold... no pun intended."

"I'll be fine, I trained myself while the clone was out. But don't worry about me so much."

"I have to worry about you, I made you a promise that I would always protect you and I don't break promises."

Elsa smiled at him when he said that.

"I know, your the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"I don't want to be your boyfriend."

"What?!"

"I want us to be more."

Then Jack went on one knee and took out a silver diamond ring. And Elsa put a hand over her mouth and started to have tears of Joy.

"I've been holding on to this for a while now North made it for me... Now, ehem, I know we haven't known each other long but when I first saw you I fell in love. I know when we met you had no intention of love but I'm glad you chose me. As long as we live I promise to love and cherish you. I will be there for you when you are sick and injured. Now here comes the question I have always wanted to ask... Will you marry me?"

Elsa kneeled down next to him so she could be closer to him.

"Yes, I will love to marry you."

Then they kissed each other once they pulled apart they went for it again but this time it was a steamy passionate kiss. They were on the floor then they heard a jingle bell from an elf that was walking by and then they looked up at him. He dropped the carrots he was holding and he ran away. Jack and Elsa laughed and gave each other another kiss and stood up. Then they went back to meet up with the guardians and they say the little elf acting out the 'horrific' thing he witnessed. When the couple walked in the four looked at them and they blushed.

"Having fun mate?" Bunny said with a smile.

"Well um uh ah." Jack tried to explain.

"Well what are a waiting for come on Jack let's go and find that Kid."

Then they went outside.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem."

"Are you ready to fly?"

"Yep let's go."

Elsa held onto Jack and they went to Arendelle. Then they landed right outside of Jamie's window and they both saw him talking to a stuffed bunny. So Jack creaked open the window a little bit so they could hear him.

"Okay I've believed in your for quite sometime now, actually for my hole life all I'm asking is for a sign that your real." Jamie stared at the bunny waiting for something to happen. Then when he got frustrated he threw the bunny on the floor.

"Jack we have to do something."

"I can't, he can't see me."

Then Jack and Elsa climbed through the window and Jamie looked up in surprise.

"Queen Elsa? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you. I heard your having a hard time believing in the Easter bunny." Elsa said as she sat on his bed.

"Well it's just that there were no eggs this year and no one else believes. But..."

"But what?"

"I saw him along with the Toothfairy, Santa, the Sandman, and you. But I'm getting too old for this though."

"What are you getting to old for?"

"Magic."

Then Jack Frost made an ice bunny on the window and made it jump around the room and he made it snow in his room. When a snowflake landed on his nose.

"Jack Frost?"

Jack and Elsa looked to each other in surprise. Then Jamie looked over and he finally saw Jack and his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Elsa he said my name."

"He's looking at you too." She replied.

"You can see me?"

Then he shook his head yes in response.

"You can hear me?"

He shook his head yes again.

"Dude you made it snow in my room!"

"Yeah I know! Who do think gives you snow days."

"That's you!"

"That's me!"

"And when I zoomed a crossed town?"

"That was me again!"

Then Elsa gave a small chuckle at the two.

"Elsa do you see him?"

"Well yeah cause me and him have the same powers."

Then she made a snowman out of the snow Jack made using her powers.

"Woah! But what are you two doing here?"

Then Elsa moved closer to Jamie.

"We all need your help, me Jack, Santa, the Toothfairy, and the Easter Bunny. The boogie man made all of the children not believe in them any more and now their weak so that means we can't protect them anymore so we need you to rally up some friends and stand up to the boogeyman."

"Okay! I'll go and do that now." Then he put his shoes on and started to leave his room.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Elsa.

Jamie stood there confused.

"Your jacket, silly."

"Oh!" Then he put on his jacket and went outside. Jack and Elsa saw him running down the street.

"Okay, now I just have to find Pitch." Jack announced.

"Okay, and I meet up with the guardians."

Then Jack jumps on he window sill.

"Wait, Jack." Then he sat down and Elsa went close to him. Then he held her when she got closer.

"Be careful, please?" Elsa asked.

"I promise I'll be careful." Then Jack sealed his promise with a kiss.

Then he flew out of the window to find Pitch and Elsa went to the rendezvous point with the guardians.


End file.
